


Aches & Pains

by ArchangelRoman



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't get the first hit, he gets the second. When the suit lands too hard or the opponent is too strong, Tony doesn't get hit, but he still feels it and it makes his body ache and hurt. Sometimes wearing the suit sucks because of it--Tony <i>hates</i> the aches and pains that accompany it. He'd rather shoot himself several times in rapid succession with a needle than to have to live with the constant ache of the last mission. He hates them, hates them so much... Until he is given a reason to love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches & Pains

**Author's Note:**

> So like... I have two fics that need to be updated and then I'll try to get into this huge... epic thing I have planned that'll probably never take off because I am just -that- unfocused. My other fics are in the process, but as some readers may know, I have a terrible multi-tracked mind...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's some Stony because for some reason I like the idea of these two together... plus Skydiver_Tomyo encouraged me to write this by me reading one of his fics and helping me realize... "Oh yeah.. Steve can go for a very, very long time."

Tony never liked aches and pains or anything that could accompany it—missions where he’d sacrifice himself—his suit—to save someone else... and anal... But the latter, it seems, is not a deal breaker.

Steve finally—thank God, finally—grunts his release, cock buried bareback inside of Tony’s tight-as-a-vice, warm-as-honey, perfectly rounded ass.

Tony sighed—panted, really—as he snuggled up against Steve’s chest with his back. Though they’ve been together for quite a while, Tony still couldn’t believe that his childhood hero, the man he met and instantly loved but hated was in his bed, sweating, panting and—No. Fucking. Way.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Tony could almost _feel_ Steve’s blush of embarrassment though he didn’t move. He could feel Steve nudging at his entrance with an erection that, for as long as Tony is unclothed and not broken, never seems to flag.

Tony knows for a fact just how long Steve can go if he really put some effort behind it. They’d stayed up night and day fucking, making love, cleaning up and repeating. Hardly did they stop for trivial things like air, food, and water. With Tony’s ability to defy his body necessary things like sleep and Steve’s innate superhuman stamina, the two of them had a lot of time on their hands. ...A _lot_ of time.

“I can’t help it,” Steve whines, pressing more insistently at Tony’s entrance, silently asking for permission whilst he used the strength of a gentle giant and cuddled Tony gently but firmly to his chest. “I just _want_ all the time now,” Steve explained burying his head in Tony’s neck, nipping slightly at the soft skin he found.

Tony groaned. His over sensitive ass protests Steve’s prodding at his backside. But Tony can’t say no to Steve in bed and gives a small nod.

The single nod was all the encouragement Steve needed and he moved his hips forward at the same time he dragged Tony’s hips back, groaning as he entered him slowly—a contrast to the fast and almost brutal pace he had before.

Tony groans, hands clenching in the sheets as he raises his left leg and hooks it behind him onto Steve’s thigh, allowing the super soldier to go deeper and hit that spot inside of him that, by some miracle, resurrects his erection.

The second—or is it third? Tony lost count—round and Tony is done. He is so done. There is no way he can come again and stay alive. Tony swore he could feel the arc reactor sputter for a second though he knew it was impossible.

~

Steve, the sweetheart, frowned down at Tony in concern when Tony finds himself waking up after apparently passing out.

“What?” Tony demands when he recalls the evening with nearly perfect clarity.

Steve frowns. “I thought I broke you.”

Tony stares for a moment and then he breaks into laughter which abruptly cuts off when the force of it makes his aching body _move_ and he can suddenly feel Steve everywhere on his body in the form of aches and pains that brought back memories of pleasure beyond the heights of which Tony ever thought he’d achieve.

"No, Cap," Tony says as he closes his eyes again, this time to actually fall asleep. "I'm not broken, just aching."

And he loved each and every one of them.


End file.
